Darkness Meets Light
by DarkYuuki-San
Summary: When Dark is defeated by Link in the Water Temple, Ganon sends him and Sheik to capture a companion of Link- A girl who travels with him and grew up with him. But what if Dark falls in love with her? Rated T for language and mild violence


Hey people! This is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic so….. Please review or comment!

Dark: Yeah! What she said!

Link: *walks in before seeing Dark* W-whaaaat? What's he doing here?

Me: He's one of the characters, you butthead.

Dark: Thank you! Someone who agrees!

Me and Dark: * High-Five *

Me: Sooo….. Nabooru! Do the disclaimer! Please?

Nabooru: Sure. Mariana-chan*cough cough* Yuuki-San doesn't own Legend of Zelda.

Darkness Meets Light

Chapter 1- Capture the Girl

~Yuuki-San~

_Clang._ One final slice and he was back inside the castle. His ,agic and sorcery had drained the little energy he had left by warping him back to his boss. He heard footsteps inching their way, moving closer and closer with every loud '_thud'. _Finally, he saw the dark outline of his boss making his way up the stairs, with an evil and dark aura surrounding him.

The boss took out a black container and sighed. He poured what was in the container and Dark immediately felt better. The dark Lord sighed again. "You have failed me, Dark Link. You have even been drained of your magic." He said. "Oh well," he spoke again, now holding a paper with a picture and some words. "I need you to capture this girl and her fairy. She seems to be accompanied by your lighter half. Tsk tsk, it's a shame, really. Such a young girl," he said, referring to the young woman in the picture. He then put his hands in his pockets and pulled out a key, throwing it to Dark.

"This is the key you will use to lock her into one of our cellars. Sheik, accompany him, lure Link into a false sense of security, then make the girl come with you to this place," he said, holding a picture demonstrating where Sheik should go. Then he turned to Dark Link. "Bring her here by tomarrow," he said, leaving the room with a violent swoosh of his cape.

~D a r k Y u u k i~

( Girl's P.O.V)

Warmth bathed me as I sat with Tatl, my fairy. Puffy white clouds passed as I reeled in my hook, trying to lure in the Hylian Pike that was stalking my frog hook. I wiggled the hook, the Pike dodging every time I was _so_ close to making it knick it's side. Eventually, the Pike was finally interested enough that it moved viciously. And when it bit the hook, **boy!** That thing was in its mouth pretty deep.

And then Link, being the idiot that he is, ran through the shallow path of water, scaring the Pike and making it harder for me to actually **catch** the fish- but I managed. "Haha, sorry," he said. I let out a low growl, and all I said was, "Run. Now." I grabbed my fishing pole and chased him until he found Navi and told on me. "Look who's the Tatl now," Tatl said, making her own little joke before navi, with her delicate wings, flied over to where I was standing. "Don't hurt Link, Mariana," she said, with a pleading look on her face. Then I turned to Link. "Really? I was just joking," I said, a bit agitated.

Link slowly stepped forward as I unsheathed my katana. He watched my every move with his eyes and I set my katana onto my target's head. I slowly lifted it up, then let it drop with force. The fish's head was now successfully cut-off. Now for the preparing. "Grilled or stewed?" I asked Link. Without hesitation, he answered, "GRILLED!" his mouth already watering.

I quietly removed the skin from the large fish, then proceeding to cut off the good meat with my somewhat small dagger. But- I still needed some other materials.

~D a r k Y u u k i~

While Mariana and Link were preparing the fish, they didn't know that, in reality, two people and many creatures were watching their every move.

~D a r k Y u u k i~

It had token a while, but I finally found all that I needed. One large thin flat rock- check. Rocks in a circle- check. Four tall rocks- check. Firewood- check. Starting wood- check. All that I needed was set up. The large thin rock was setting on top of the four tall rocks. The fire was started and the rock began to warm up because of the blazing heat the fire was making.

I gently set the fish on the rock- being careful not to burn my hand. The burning wood was generating so much heat it took no time at all for the large Hylian Pike to cook thoroughly. Just to make sure, after 5 minutes of non-stop complaining how their hungriness was just killing them,(Me: Compliments of Link Link: Hey!!!) I took a thin piece of wood and stuck it into the fish. "It's done cooking," I said, and everyone got ready to eat.

"Wow, you make a great healer _and_ a cook. I couldn't ask for much more," an over-stuffed Link said. I Lol'd and put all of the rock plates in a basket attached to my tunic---girl version tunic--- and mounted my trusty horse, Koona, while Link mounted Epona.

On our way to the pond, I began to think how much our relationship had progresses over the years. I had to admit- 9(Technically) and a half years ago Link was merely just another friend who lived in the Kokiri Forest. Now- After what we had been through- especially the water temple- we we're not just merely friends. We are companions, warriors with amazing skills- with bows, swords and agility-, and two souls who are bonded by the basic love of a brother and sister.

I do admit- I love, no, _adore_ him. But more as a sister would love her brother unconditionally than him as a boyfriend, like many other girls who are just bitches who fancy him because of his looks. He isn't an incredibly good looking guy, but his mild sharp features make him seem just so appealing. But still- these brats barely even know the guy and they suddenly think that he's their soul mate! I've taught a few of those bitches a lesson. I only get mad because now, I'm very, _very_, protective of those near me all the time.

By the first year we had been companions, we knew why we were different than the other Kokiri and had gotten our faries so late. They weren't our _real_ faries, but over time we became bonded with eachother. Tatl and Navi had come to us by a message from the Great Deku Tree. Although we had broken the curse on him, he had suffered too much and had passed away. But before he did, he told us something. He told us to find the three spiritual stones and find princess Zelda.

We then went into the Temple of Time, with the Ocarina of Time, only to fall into a deep slumber for 7 years. Before we departed for awakening, Roura( cant remember his name :p) told us the Truth. We were, in fact, Hylians. Our birth mothers were best friends. The brought us to the Great Deku Tree, in hope of safety. They later died in the forest of a fever.

For about two and a half years now, we have been fighting, releasing Sages of the seal that kept their power imprisoned. We fight to restore peace to Hyrule. We fight, also, to defeat Ganondorf. I wont ever, _ever,_ call him ' Lord, Master, Almighty One, Blah blah blah blah'. He damaged the kokiri tribe. He put Link in danger. And that, I will never forgive.

~ D a r k Y u u k i~

"Sheik, it's time," I said, gesturing to how little time we had left. He set his position on a cliff above where the girl would arrive. "Don't hurt her, Dark. She really isn't a bad person, if you know her," Sheik said.

"If you _already _forgot, we have to bring that girl to the cell," I said, feeling a bit agitated. Sheik looked the same. "Just don't hurt her. And she has a name, y'know," I gave him a questioning look. " Her name is Mariana," he said, realizing that they were arriving.

"Sheik, I already know that your against Ganon. So you can tell her we wont hurt her. And, you seem to have a liking for her," I said. Sheik blushed furiously while very fastly saying, "No, no,no,no,no! I just think that she is a good person. And you should hide- I'm going to start," and then he started playing his harp. Mariana looked up and then I realized what got Sheik first interested. She was beautiful! She had long brown hair that flowed her back and the truest dark green eyes you could ever imagine!

"Sheik?" said a voice that seemed as if it had been strained. My lighter half looked up and saw Sheik, too. "Mariana, come with me," Sheik said, while jumping down the rock, her hands gesturing to go with him. Mariana sent Link a questioning look before saying, "Go ahead! I'll be right here if you need me. She then turned around and headed toward Sheik. He then warped Mariana and himself to the location of the cell. "Look, Mariana," he said, his voice sounding quiet from afar. "I need you to stay here. Ganon thinks I'm on his side so he sent me to capture you." Mariana unsheathed her sword. Sheik sent her a 'Sorry' look, and she puit the katana away. "Don't worry, it's just me and Dark who have to look after you," and that was my turn. I stepped out from behind the bushes and revealed my black tunic and by silver locks. Mariana seemed puzzled to see me after Link told her what happened. "Uh, uh, uh, Sheik?" she said. "Link fought him in the water temple." Sheik turned to her now and wrapped her arms around her while saying, "Don't worry, he's not a horrible person." I felt a twinge of jealousy flicker inside me before registering what Sheik had said. Mariana seemed to relax a bit before following Sheik into where she would be staying for the next few weeks. "Well, well. Looks like the Sheikah made your cell a lot nicer," I said, admiring the comfy sheets, pillows, and even a table! She now even had her own bathroom! My God!

Well, either way, Mariana seemed content with Sheik and I. at first, she didn't really come near me. '_It's going to take a while before she gets used to me,'_ I thought, hoping she would warm up to me soon.

After about a week of Sheik always being with her, she began to miss the other three. She seemed very distant from reality and was waiting for sheik to come back. I saw the look on her face and walked towards her. "Feeling blue?" I asked. She came out of her trance and looked at me. She nodded. "At least you're not always called the ' Horrible Side of Link Who Doesn't Have a Soul'." She looked at me with a face of pity. "Don't worry about me though, I'm used to it. So, missing having more than one friend around?" I said as she nodded, showing that she was missing her friends dearly. "Damn it! I forgot to get your fairy," I said, realizing that I had said it out loud. Her eyes began to tear up, she clearly missed her little orange fairy. "No! don't cry!" I couldn't stand to see anyone cry. It brought me pain. She looked up and dried her tears. "They're wrong about you. Your not that dark, you actually care about others. I must thank you for your generosity," she said, which was something no one had ever said to me before. "But that makes me miss Link even more." I began to wonder about her relationship when I accidentally said out loud, "What kind of relationship do you have with Link?" she gave me a questioning look when she answered, "We're like brother and sister." Ah. Of course. Brother and sister. Did not see that phrase coming! "Oh. I see. Must be painful to be away from him," I said, with a bit of sadness in my voice.

~ D a r k Y u u k I ~

"Where the heck is Mariana?!" Link said, missing the girl he oh-so- adored as a sister. Navi began to get concerned when Link's stomache growled. "Link, you should stop for some food," said the very concered Navi

Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! That's a first chapter done and over with!

Dark: It's over already?

Link: When do I save you?

Me: GUYS! That's all my inspiration today! Deal with it!

Sheik: Read and Review, she wants at least 5 reviews before starting the next chapter!

Me: Thanks, Sheik!

Sheik: *Light Blush*

Dark:* throws knife at Sheik*


End file.
